Worth The Wait
by Youthfuldreams
Summary: No one survives a sad ending. . .But Im a sucker for happy ones. Just read. Slash. EnnisJack ofcourse UPDATED 01 29 06
1. Chapter 1

Worth the Wait

Ennis packed some things up on the back of his truck; he was setting out for Brokeback Mountain after many years of not going there. He had done so a couple of times after Jack died, but it had gotten to painful to stand.

He didn't know then why he felt it so important to go there now. Maybe, he thought, it was just one of those days when he just missed way too much, but something inside him told him that this wasn't exactly that.

He slowly made is way back to his house, lately it seemed to him that getting from one place to the other took a lot longer than before, even if it was just a few steps away. He didn't know if it was his sorrow finally weighing down on him all that much, or if it was his old age acting up on him more and more.

He walked to his closet and took the shirts he'd kept for so long with him, after all those years he could swear they still smelled like his Jack.

Once in his truck again he set the shirts on the passenger seat next to him and turned to start the engine. But right then, before he could even turn the key he felt something come over him. It was a warm feeling that was quickly ridding him of everything; breath, strength, thoughts. . .

The keys fell from his hand, but instead of trying to reach for them, or the get out and call someone, the last thing he knew before this feeling ridded him of his very life, was that he gathered up enough of his fading strength and took the shirts to hold them up against his chest.

After that everything was black and fuzzy comfort. . .

After several minutes of the most blessed nothingness Ennis had ever known, suddenly he felt a cool breeze hit his face and a strange, firm strength come to his legs. He opened his eyes and his heart started racing at the sight before him. He was standing on a small hill short distance from the river, he was in Brokeback Mountain.

He couldn't help but smile wide, he started walking looking down at his feet to watch where he stepped, it was then he noticed . . . first it was just his shoes and clothes; the ones he wore years ago when he was still young. Then, immediately after, he noticed his hands; tight skin and strong muscles.

He took in a deep huff of air and it seemed like it had never been easier to breathe than just then. As he exhaled it all dawned upon him. The reason why he was there, and he was young and how strange it was that this didn't seem or feel odd to him . . . he had died and wound up at Brokeback. 

He kept his calm for a total of two seconds before realization hit him

"JACK!" he shouted as he started running, oh if what he thought was true; then he'd done good in his life.  
"JACK!" he kept shouting over and over as he ran with such ease and a lightness that made him feel like a child running towards a fair or something of the like.

When he reached the river he spotted his lover sleeping near their tent, looking young and handsome as the day they met. He had his head propped up on some rocks and his hat resting on his chest.

Ennis ran even faster then, rushing up to kneel beside him then picked him up in his arms.

Jack woke up startled, backing away as a reflex, but then quickly realized who it was. He smiled wide and hugged Ennis as hard as he could. Enniss' arms were so tight around him he thought his ribs were gonna give way from the pressure, but he didn't care.

They didn't say anything, just clung to each other, both trying to hold back their tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ennis soon started kissing Jack hard and urgent, with Jack returning the kissing with matched euphoria and urgency, both were chewing at the others' lips, holding on to one another as if they would shatter if they let go.

They paused just a second for air as their probing hands fought with belts and buttons to reach the skin concealed within their clothes, successfully ridding themselves of their shirts.

"It's about time you showed up Ennis Del Mar! I've been waitin' forever for you!"

Ennis didn't mind with a reply, he just smiled back and went straight to kissing Jack like crazy again.

With shirts out of the way and pants undone they grinded their hips together in a frenzied rhythm, they just couldn't stop kissing; they were completely starved for each other.

Jack sucked Enniss' tongue into his mouth, grunting low at the feel and taste of it. Oh how he needed Ennis inside him.

At that moment, like many times before, it seemed like Ennis could read his mind, for he was pushing Jack down to lay on his back, doing quick work at getting rid of Jacks' jeans and not even bothering to completely remove his own.

Jack pulled Ennis down towards him, holding him tight and close and bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist.

Ennis didn't hesitate; he pushed into Jack's warm body with one quick thrust and immediately started moving inside him. He held on to Jack's hips as he drove himself harder and harder into him.

Jack breathed through the pain until it let up and left room only for the raw and almost brutal pleasure of having Ennis inside him. Both his hands were tangled on Enniss' short hair, steadying him so he'd stay where he was, face buried in the crook of his neck.

It just seemed it was never enough, never close enough

Ennis breathed and groaned on Jack's neck, he knew he was gonna come harder than he ever had, he could feel his orgasm building up inside him like a pool of fire.

Jack felt just the same, Ennis was going faster and harder each time, and the friction of their bodies was stimulating his cock in the most maddening manner, it was so much more than he thought he could handle.

"Ennis" Jack's voice was low and raspy and was caught in his throat after he said that. He felt Ennis bite down on his neck and heard him give out a long growl as he came inside him. With that it all did become too much for Jack, he shut his eyes tight as pure ecstasy soared through his entire body and he came in several waves.

Ennis kept sucking on Jack's neck, licking up the blood the he'd drawn when he bit him, then he moved around a bit to make himself comfortable laying full length on top of Jack.

"You ok?" Ennis asked, it was just a whisper

"I'm great . . . just enjoying this" Jack had one hand on Enniss' back and the other resting on Enniss' cheek.

"We should get inside the tent" Ennis said after they had laid there in silence for a long while

"hmm" Jack was almost asleep by then

"Come on cowboy, let's get us inside" Ennis pressed on, finally sitting up and tugging at Jack's wrist.

Jack finally complied and they both crawled into the tent and fell right into each others embrace again. This time Ennis wrapping his arms around Jack and cradling him almost like a child.

They both drifted into deep sleep, but Jack managed to stay awake just a tiny bit longer than Ennis . . .

"Now you hold me right Ennis, I can hold on to just about anything real tight and not let go, but this doesn't work unless you hold me too, I don't want to wake up and not find you here holding me" he was barely awake enough to mumble it through a whisper . . .


	3. Chapter 3

When Ennis woke up he felt the weight of Jack's head resting on his chest and he smiled. He inhaled deeply and thought about how good it felt to wake up and breathe in that sweetened smell of Jack's hair.

He rubbed Jack's back with his hands, it was just one of those things he gotten used to doing when they'd fall asleep and wakeup late in the afternoon and he had to ride out, and then later in the mornings when they'd go "fishing".

He hadn't meant to wake him by this, but Jack had also gotten used to it and to be woken by it

"Let's just stay another day" Jack murmured, he had also gotten used to pleading this every time. It was more of a reflex really.

Ennis gave a warm smile at the look of hopefulness on Jack's face

"I aint going nowhere, Jack" Ennis spoke; his voice was still low and softened with sleep.

Jack opened his eyes and propped himself up to look at Ennis. He smiled wide, eyes almost literally shinning as he stared.

"What?" Ennis asked smiling back, almost laughing at the sheer joy of having Jack there being weird and Jack-like, knowing by the shine in his eyes that he was probably having one of his crazy ideas.

Jack just chuckled and gave Ennis the most breath taking kiss they had ever shared.

"I'm just real happy you're here, friend" Jack said after their lips parted.

They stared at each other for a long while, just enjoying the overwhelming euphoria they both felt, their hearts beat fast and Jack was blushing a nice shade of red.

Ennis couldn't take it anymore, he was never the kind to deal with emotion of any kind all that well.

"Shit . . . Jack, I…"

"I know"

". . . a whole lot, a lot more than anyone and anything I ever knew"

"I know, me too, maybe too fucking much"

They both had tears in their eyes, but they weren't crying, and for the first time ever, Ennis wasn't trying to hide his. Instead he was smiling.

Jack chuckled again and Ennis chuckled too at the sound of it. Soon they both started laughing, not even sure why, but they did until they couldn't breathe anymore.

When they finally stopped laughing they kissed and smiled more, they must have spend about half an hour just kissing

"Hmmm, I'm hungry"

"You've got anythin to eat?"

"Don't think so, someone stopped by and somehow I forgot to do everythang, and I was planning on hunting yesterday"  
"Well. . .then I reckon that someone should hang with you in case you forget again"


End file.
